Good Curtains Make Good Neighbors
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a little obsession, but it isn't as secret as he thinks it is. Entirely smut w/ whisps of plot. Beware the ending. No throwing eggs at the authoress! This fic now has a sequel, titled 'Damsel on Display'


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshoumaru sat in near darkness, waiting. No, he wasn't waiting patiently, but he was waiting. He'd rearranged his entire life around her schedule and she's late?! He was more than a little frustrated, but he was not getting up from his seat. He'd come to depend on his time with her every day and he was not going to give up, only to have her come home the minute he did and miss it!

He knew what he was doing was wrong, creepy even, but he couldn't help it. From the moment he caught a glimpse of her through her window across the courtyard that separated their buildings he was hooked. Now he couldn't keep himself from the chair he'd strategically placed in front of his bedroom window. Even when he knew she wasn't home he would find himself there, just in case.

She was a creature of habit, which definitely benefitted him. He could chart her comings and goings easily and she rarely deviated from her routine. She was almost never late, and certainly not this late. A feeling of dread washed over him at that thought. What if something had happened to her? What if she'd been hurt somehow? What if she'd gotten in a car accident? He couldn't even call her to make sure she was alright! How could he explain that?

'Um, hey, I was worried about you since you haven't gotten home and stripped naked in front of your window for me yet. You alive?'

Yeah… no.

Sesshoumaru shook the worrying thoughts from his mind. If something had happened to her, if she'd been hurt or was lying dead in a ditch somewhere he would know. How, he didn't know, but he just knew that he would **know**. She was fine. She had to be. She'd just been delayed and would be home soon. He only hoped sooner rather than later. He missed her.

Kagome sighed as she finally made it through the door to her apartment and closed it behind her. It had been one hell of a day. First thing, while she was getting out of her car, she managed to snag a sharp spot and start a run in her stocking that no home method could remedy. It was huge and there was just no fixing it, so she'd had to take the darn things off and throw them away. She'd spent the rest of the day with cold legs, feeling half naked. As if that level of discomfort wasn't enough, the lack of stockings allowed her to discover just how itchy her skirt was. The matching jacket wasn't itchy and she couldn't figure out why the skirt was so horrid. It was making her insane and if she could have, she'd have taken it off too.

The bottom half of her body wasn't the only part to suffer, however. No, the top was handled too. Somehow the underwire in her bra had managed to poke its way through the end of its fabric containment and every few minutes it wiggled its way out to poke her. She'd have to hide and rearrange to get it back where it belonged over and over again. Needless to say she was cranky, so of course just as she was about to leave the office her boss announced a last minute mandatory meeting. It had been boring and pointless and she'd had to fix her bra three times, getting raised eyebrows from quite a few coworkers. When the meeting ended she'd nearly knocked people down in her desire to get the hell out of there.

It was alright though because she was home now, and she wanted nothing more than to tear the evil itchy skirt to shreds and then hold a bra mini-bonfire. The instruments of her torture needed to pay. She shrugged out of her jacket, allowing it to drop to the floor, before scowling at her shoes. Why could she not choose ones easy to slide on and off? With a sigh, she made her way into the bedroom. She hoped she wasn't too late.

Sesshoumaru perked up as he saw movement in the bedroom across the courtyard. She was home and the show was beginning. He watched, entranced, as she unzipped her skirt and allowed it to fall to the floor before kicking it away. The sight of her panties was brief before her blouse fell down, hiding them, and he waited anxiously as she slowly unbuttoned it before slipping it off as well. He loved that particular bra and panty set. She looked amazing in the bright red lace and he swallowed in an attempt to keep from drooling.

Kagome sat down on the bed, before pulling one leg up onto the mattress to undo the straps of her high heels. She moved slowly, running her hands along her long, smooth legs, massaging the discomfort of the day from her tired muscles. An intentionally brief glance towards the window made her smile. She wasn't too late. Her silent watcher had waited for her.

Oh, she knew he was there. She knew he was watching and she loved it. All day long she looked forward to when she would get home so she could put on a little show for him. Some days it was as simple as her changing her clothes, and other times she created her own little one-woman porn scene just for him. When she'd first spotted him peeping on her she'd been shocked more than angry, but it hadn't taken long for the shock to turn into arousal.

He could have any girl he wanted and yet he chose to watch her. It gave her a sense of power, knowing he was watching when he didn't know she was aware. She could control everything and he was at her mercy. It was an intoxicating feeling that she found herself craving more and more every day.

After rubbing the sore muscles of her left leg, she finally unhooked the annoying straps of her shoe and dropped it to the floor. Then she shifted position to do the same with the other leg and foot. She knew just what she was doing. Over time she'd perfected the art of giving him the best viewpoint possible without it becoming obvious that she was purposely showing him everything. Right now he was staring at her inner thigh and panty covered core and she could almost feel his gazing burning on her skin.

She couldn't wait to get her bra off. The underwire poking her all day long had been more than irritating. It hurt, especially as the day wore on. She'd only waited this long because of what she'd learned about her watcher. He did a very good job of hiding at first, only a shift in the curtain or a shadowy outline giving away his presence, but after a minute or two he seemed to get too distracted to pay attention to hiding himself anymore. It was then that she could get a good look at him.

While she gazed blankly off into space, or at least appeared to be, she reached behind her back and unhooked the offending undergarment. Her hands moved to gently rub under her breasts, and for once the erotic image was not created for him, but because she really needed it. Of course that didn't mean she couldn't continue on.

Watching her was a complicated task. Sesshoumaru would always try to predict what kind of day it was and time his actions to match. It was never any fun to start masturbating to her incredible body only to have her throw on clothes and leave the room, leaving him unfulfilled. At the same time, however, if he rushed to finish before the show ended and came too quickly, it was equally as frustrating if she then spent the next half hour fingering herself. That didn't stop him from continuing to watch and enjoy, but it just wasn't the same as being able to fantasize that he was the one touching her and she was the one touching him.

He had a feeling today would be a very good day though and decided to take things slow. His eyes never left her body as he began to run the palm of his hand across his hard length through his jeans. He licked his lips as her fingers found and teased her nipples, wishing it could be him, sucking and nibbling on her tender flesh. He could only imagine what she'd taste like, but in his mind she was divine.

Sesshoumaru moaned and slowly unzipped his jeans as Kagome pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, holding back a moan as she continued to touch her breasts. Unbeknownst to him, she was picturing him touching her just as he was, and her eyes slid shut while her hands moved lower.

He knew he'd guessed right when she began to caress her smooth, toned abdomen, every now and then sliding the tips of her fingers under the front of her panties. He pulled his erection out of his pants and began a slow, almost lazy rhythm. He was dying to head across to her apartment and show her just how she should be touching herself, but he couldn't, and so he watched and imagined.

Kagome opened her eyes and smirked. He'd reached the point in which he no longer worried about being caught peeping and she licked her lips at the sight of his cock in his hand. He was the perfect example of masculine perfection and the sight of him drove her on. If she hadn't been planning on doing it already, she definitely would be now. Her right hand dipped under red lace and caressed her slick lips while her left hand tweaked a nipple, the combined sensations making her moan aloud.

She continued to torture him with the semi obstructed view while she touched herself under her panties until she decided that she needed more and he'd suffered enough. She imagined that it was him slowly pulling her panties down her legs before she kicked them off, sending them flying. She spread her legs wider and ran two fingertips along the length of her pussy, circling her clit a few times without making direct contact, making herself groan as she imagined him with his head between her legs, his tongue teasing her until she couldn't take it anymore.

An empty ache was growing inside her and finally she couldn't wait any longer. She slowly dipped her index finger into her wet heat, pulling it out slowly before pushing back in with two digits. Kagome slid her fingers in and out almost lazily as she imagined Sesshoumaru perched over her body, pushing his hard length inside her, filling her completely. As her fantasy continued her pace increased.

She turned her head, appearing to be staring off into space when she was really focused directly on him. She could see that his movements matched hers perfectly. No matter if she sped up or slowed down, he kept her pace, which told her that he was imagining the same thing she was, that it was him fucking her. Her excitement grew as a coil began to tighten in her lower abdomen. She was getting closer.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome slid two fingers in and out of her beautifully tempting pussy, doing everything in his power to stroke his length in time with her movements. In his mind, her tight, slick heat surrounded him, struggling to keep him out while at the same time trying to pull him further in. Sweat beaded on her bare skin and he groaned at the thought of tasting it, of dragging his tongue over every inch of her body until he knew every tiny variation of her flavor there was. If only he could be there with her in reality instead of watching her through two panes of glass.

He nearly exploded as she suddenly flipped over, her upper body flattened to the bed with her ass in the air, legs spread wide. He held back, not wanting to come before she did. She quickly, almost desperately, thrust three fingers deep inside, her movements fast and jerky. Her thumb rubbed her clit, giving her the extra push she needed. He could tell the instant she reached orgasm, her back arching and her hand freezing in place, and he finally allowed himself to find completion as well.

He watched as her body went limp, her hand dropping to the bed beneath her, as she basked in the afterglow of her climax. How he wanted to pull her to his chest and hold her so they could share that moment together. She was beautiful, still in the position that had his beast howling in his mind, begging to be released to go do what he for some reason would not. He maintained his mental walls, however, holding back the beast that was determined to take her as his mate, whether she agreed or not. He could never allow her to experience something like that. He could never hurt her.

Suddenly her body tensed and she jumped up, looking to the bedroom door just before it opened.

"Shit," he hissed to himself. The half-breed was home.

Kagome smiled as sweetly as she could as Inuyasha swept her into his arms. "I'm so glad you're home," she lied, though her boyfriend failed to notice, far too distracted by her current state of undress.

"Hmm," he purred in her ear. "Feeling a little frisky?"

"It was a long day and I just want you to help me forget about it."

He took an obviously appreciative sniff of the air in the room, heavy with the scent of her activities, and grinned. "Smells like you were already working on that without me."

"Just until you got home. I can never make my body feel the way you can."

In an instant Inuyasha had unzipped his pants, lifted her by the backs of her thighs, and pressed her against the nearest open wall, which just happened to be a window. He thrust quickly inside her still twitching passage and she threw her head back with a moan.

He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to watch his brother fuck the girl he wanted more than anything, but he couldn't seem to turn away. Sesshoumaru found himself wishing something he'd before always prayed would never happen… that she would close the curtains.


End file.
